Dulzura al amanecer
by KagomeHb
Summary: Q sucede cuando sientes algo por tu mejor amiga? que hacer en ese momento? mi primer fic YURI es un SangoxAome disculpenme...no me maten..Please REVIEWS!


**DULZURA AL AMANECER**

Hola a todos, este es un nuevo fic que hice, y es un yuri -.-u, se que mucho de ustedes trataran de apalearme al saber que la pareja es un SangoxAome, pero abajo le explicaré el por q tuve que hacer este fic, aunque bueno es algo nuevo para mi, y al menos espero que me salga bien……..ya saben espero sus reviews. Ja ne bye.

Ya estaba atardeciendo, y una joven se encontraba sentada en una pequeña colina, desde la cual se podía apreciar un bello paisaje. Pero aquella joven mostraba cierto aire de tristeza, puesto que en su mente algo rondaba constantemente, era una persona, alguien que desde hacia ya un buen tiempo, le causaba cierta inquietud al verla, al hablarle y sobre todo al estar cerca de esta.

Pero a pesar de todo lo que mas le molestaba era no saber exactamente que era aquello que sentía y que la hacia sentirse así, tan tonta, tan ¿vacía, no, no podía creer que una sola persona le hiciera sentir todos aquellos sentimientos confusos y era peor que aquella vez cuando estuvo enamorada de Inuyasha, bueno al menos eso creyó. Aome decidió que era tiempo de volver junto con sus amigos, pues estos se preocuparían, pero se le haría muy difícil tener que verle nuevamente allí, sonriéndole tierna y dulcemente. Definitivamente tenia miedo, miedo de saber exactamente lo que le pasaba, pero no podía cambiar nada, solo debía continuar.

_¡Vamos Aome, tu puedes, solo actúa normal ¡_-.-u- pensaba la joven mientras regresaba a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, su mirada iba perdida puesto que aun seguía meditando todo aquel problema que la estaba aquejando.

¿Acaso no puedo hacer nada?- se reprochaba la joven, cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la cabaña donde todos sus amigos la aguardaban. Se sentía muy nerviosa, no deseaba entrar pero si no lo hacia todos ellos saldrían y seria peor, pero por parte necesitaba ver a esa persona tan especial, no aguantaba estar tan alejada de "ella", si como se dijo a si misma "ella", su amiga Sango que desde un tiempo atrás causaba mucha confusión en su corazón y su mente.

Aome-chan, ¿estas bien, te ves algo triste n.n- era "ella", un color rojo se hizo presente en las mejillas de Aome, por alguna razón siempre le ocurría tal cosa estando justo en frente de su querida "amiga", y aparte de esto cada vez que deseaba decir algo las palabras no salían y la hacían verse algo torpe.

¿Uh?...pues…no…es nada, no te preocupes n.n- fingió Aome, mientras pasaba al costado de su amiga rumbo a la cabaña, pero antes de esto Sango le dijo algo casi en un susurro.

Sabes que eres muy importante para mi, y si algo te molesta puedes confiar en mi, ¿entendido?- la joven castaña le sonrió de una manera como ninguna otra, esta vez aquella sonrisa fue especial, ya que demostraba algo distinto a la amistad, algo imperceptible para los demás, menos para Aome.

Nuevamente se sonrojo, pero esta vez fue uno más perceptible por lo que Sango puedo notarlo.

Aome, estas roja, ¿acaso estas afiebrada? o.o- Sango se acerco a ella y poso una mano en la frente de su amiga, causándole ciertos escalofríos, los cuales nunca antes había sentido con alguien mas, su corazón latía rápidamente y sentía que este estallaría, por lo que rápidamente se aparto de ella y entro a la cabaña.

Dentro de esta, Inuyasha se encontraba mirando el techo, mientras que el monje Miroku dormía, al igual que el pequeño Shippou y la gatita kirara. Pero al sentir la presencia de Aome, Inuyasha fijo su vista en ella y pudo ver aquella tristeza que mostraban sus ojos.

¿Sucede algo malo Aome? o.o- Aome no entendía como era posible que todo el mundo se diera cuenta de lo que sentía, le era muy incomodo, pero trato de lucir normal.

No es nada Inuyasha, estoy bien n.n- pero el joven aun la miraba de tal manera, que le daba a entender que no le creía, el joven suspiro y dijo- Aome, sabes que si algo te angustia, puedes consultarlo conmigo - las palabras de Inuyasha la confortaron aun mas, por lo que se quedo mas tranquila, pero tenia toda la razón para ella Inuyasha ahora era un amigo, pues aquellos sentimientos que tuvo habían cambiado, desde hacia un buen tiempo, el tiempo en que comenzó a confundirla la presencia de Sango. En ese instante se dirigió hasta su mochila y saco unas toallas y unas cuanta botellas de shampoo, entre otras cosas.

Inuyasha, iré a darme un baño, no demorare mucho n.n- la joven salio y observo a la joven exterminadora, la cual se encontraba entrenando un poco. Aome siguió de frente pues no quería seguirla mirando y quedar hechizada bajo sus encantos. Pero a su vez ella no se percato de que Sango la había visto y sonrió algo divertida.

En la cabala Miroku se despertó y vio a Inuyasha muy pensativo, o cual le causo cierta curiosidad.

Inuyasha, ¿sucede algo?- el joven monje lo quedo mirando, mientras que el hanyou solo se limito a bajar la mirada- pues…algo le sucede a Aome y al parecer es que se a enamorado de alguien mas…- Miroku estaba sorprendido, no podía asimilarlo, ¿Aome enamorada de otra persona? eso si que era raro- ¿estas seguro de eso Inuyasha?- el hanyou asintió levemente- muy seguro, pero cuando le pregunto que es lo que sucede no me dice nada, pero estoy muy seguro de eso Miroku, sus ojos tiene un brillo distinto y su sonrisa…su sonrisa demuestra mas calidez que antes…-el monje podía notar aquel dejo de dolor que sentía Inuyasha, después de todo el hanyou se había dado cuenta de que amaba a Aome, auque al parecer ya era algo tarde- Pues creo que no deberías sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo, ¿no lo crees?- Miroku trataba de darle ánimos a Inuyasha para que ya no se sintiera mal, después de todo eso no era suficiente como para saber si realmente era el caso de Aome.

¿Y donde esta Aome?- preguntaba Miroku- fue a darse un baño- el hanyou estaba muy serio y triste a la vez pero como decía Miroku no debía asegurarse de algo de lo cual aun no tenia pruebas, al menos no las suficientes como para llegar hasta ese punto- ¿y Sango?- el hanyou negó ligeramente la cabeza- no lo se, me pareció haberla visto afuera- Miroku no dijo nada mas y fue nuevamente hasta su rincón para recostarse en la pared y descansar nuevamente.

Aome por su lado se encontraba en un lugar donde habían aguas termales, las cuales había visto en su camino a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, lentamente fue deshaciéndose de su ropa, y entro lentamente a uno de los estanques, se sentía mejor, ahora estaba mas despejada como para pensar en sus sentimientos hacia Sango.

¿Realmente será amor lo que siento por ella?- la joven meditaba y meditaba pero aun no podía responderse claramente. Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a escuchar el sonido producido por los árboles, pero nada sucedía, luego de un momento, decidió salir y regresar con sus amigos, se cambio y cuando volvió hacia la cabaña un youkai la ataco.

¡Humana, te ves apetecible, te convertirás en mi presa!- Aome no sabia que hacer se encontraba indefensa ante tal ataque, pero cuando el monstruo estuvo muy cerca, casi a punto de atacarla, tapo su rostro con los brazos esperando el momento de su muerte, pero este no llego. Al fijar su vista en donde estaba el monstruo, se quedo sorprendida al ver a su amada Sango delante de ella, protegiéndola.

¡Sango!- fue lo único que pudo decir al ver que la persona que mas amaba en este mundo fue herida por su culpa, Aome estaba furiosa, tanto que no noto que una gran aura rodeaba su cuerpo. Sango se percato de esto y pudo darse cuenta de que el poder de Aome había aumentado, el monstruo por su parte decidió atacarla nuevamente, pero basto con que la joven sacerdotisa levantara una mano frente al youkai para que este se desintegrara por completo.

Luego de esto su furia se calmo y recordando que su gran amor se encontraba herida, se dirigió hasta ella- ¡Lo siento, no me di cuenta, discúlpame Sango!- varias lagrimas brotaban de los hermosos ojos de Aome, mientras que la joven castaña la miraba tiernamente- Eso no es verdad, tu no tienes la culpa fue algo imprevisto, ¡auch!- Aome se preocupo aun mas al escuchar que su Sango se había quejado y vio que una mancha de sangre había manchado su uniforme de exterminadora- será mejor que vayamos hacia un lugar mas seguro, ¿puedes caminar Sango?- la joven sacerdotisa ayudo a levantarse a Sango, mientras que buscaba un lugar donde resguardarse ya que el clima había cambiado súbitamente, volviéndose algo tempestuoso y evitaba que pudieran reconocerle camino hasta donde estaban sus amigos. Luego de unos minutos de estar bajo la lluvia llegaron aun bosque, en el cual muchos árboles tenían grandes orificios subterráneos no muy profundos pero lo suficientemente grandes como para que las dos pudieran resguardarse.

Aquí estaremos bien, buscare unas plantas medicinales para curarte, no hagas mucho esfuerzo por favor- Sango estaba muy sorprendida ante la actitud de Aome, era la primera vez que se veía tan preocupada por alguien, bueno era la primera vez que la trataba como a Inuyasha y esto le alegro mucho.

La joven regreso a los pocos minutos y encendió una pequeña fogata, mientras que la joven castaña miraba atentamente cada movimiento que hacia su querida "amiga" Aome- Aome, tu también deberías descansar, ya estas haciendo mucho por mi…- pero antes de que Sango pudiera continuar, Aome poso un dedo sobre sus labios, no seas tonta tu me ayudaste y quedaste herida por mi culpa, así que debo pagarte el favor- Sango no podía creerlo, en verdad Aome actuaba diferente, estaba mas cariñosa con ella, pero eso era lo que la alegro aun mas de lo que ya estaba.

Luego de un rato, la medicina hecha por Aome estuvo lista y le pidió a Sango que se quitara la parte superior de su traje, al principio esta se avergonzó un poco ya que solo la cubría una pequeña venda, pero mas fue al sentir las suaves manos de Aome recorrer una parte de su piel, eran tan agradable sentirla cerca, por su parte Aome también estaba avergonzada y sonrojada, podía sentir el calor de Sango por sus manos. Finalmente termino con su trabajo y la vendo para que la medicina hiciera efecto. Luego decidieron que era mejor descansar ay que tendrían que salir temprano hacia donde estaban Inuyasha y Miroku, puesto que de seguro estarían preocupados.

La lluvia aun no se detenía y aparecieron rayos en el cielo, provocando que Aome no pudiera dormir, al notar esto, Sango la llamo- Aome, ven a mi lado, si estas incomoda por allá- Aome se sonrojo, pero tal vez era lo mejor, se sentía asustada y por eso se coloco al lado de Sango, dándole la espalda, Sango al ver esto, se volteo levemente y la tomo de la cintura. Aome al notar esto volteo rápidamente, quedando así frente a frente con Sango.

Últimamente pareciera que huyes de mi, ¿acaso pasa algo malo conmigo?- Sango estaba muy seria, mas de lo normal, la joven sacerdotisa no sabia que responder, no se atrevía a decirle que la amaba como si nada, y pues…lo aceptaba ella amaba a Sango eso lo pudo descifrar al verla herida frente a sus ojos por su culpa- Sango yo…es que…- pero cuando iba decir algo mas, la castaña tomo su barbilla y la beso apasionadamente, Aome no podía creer que esto sucediera, ni en sus sueños mas profundos lo hubiera creído, pero luego de un rato sus sentidos se dejaron llevar por tan agradable sensación. Sango actuó rápidamente y se coloco sobre Aome, esta vez besando su cuello, mientras que Aome solo emitía algunos gemidos ante aquella nueva sensación que la estaba embargando.

Sa…Sango, pero estas herida, es mejor que no hagas esfuerzo- decía Aome entre más gemidos- no te preocupes yo estoy bien, tu medicina me curo muy rápido- decía picadamente la exterminadora al mismo tiempo que la volvía a besar, esta vez Aome fue la que tomo el control y quito su blusa del colegio, nuevamente Sango se subió encima, quedando maravillada al ver la perfección del cuerpo de su querida Aome- ¿Sango por que lo haces?- fue la pregunta definitiva que hizo Aome antes de continuar con lo demás- Por que…te amo…se que será difícil entenderlo, pero es la verdad Aome..yo no te veo como una amiga..Sino como algo más…- Aome se quedo impresionada, eso es lo que siempre había querido saber y ahora más que nunca estaba segura de que la amaba- No es difícil entenderlo por que yo…comparto el mismo sentimiento…- Sango sonrió al escuchar la confesión de su Aome. Se quedaron en silencio y nuevamente comenzaron a besarse, pero esta vez con más pasión que antes, Sango arrancaba mas gemidos por parte de Aome, mientras que esta se retorcía del placer causado por cada beso que le proporcionaba ella.

Sango comenzó a masajear los senos de Aome y los beso con mucho ahínco, Aome por su parte acariciaba la cabeza de Sango y busco su rostro para encontrarse con sus labios nuevamente, a los pocos segundas ella era quien se deshacía de la ropa de la exterminadora, quedando las dos tal como Dios las trajo al mundo, al rato Aome besaba lo senos de su Sango y los saboreaba, al igual que cada caricia que ambas se proporcionaban. Aome pudo sentirse amada al igual que Sango y por fin las dos se unieron mutuamente para sellar su gran amor.

Al día siguiente se vistieron rápidamente para regresar antes de que los demás se preocuparan aun mas, y al llegar pues no pudieron ocultar lo que sentían, así que se lo explicaron a sus amigos, aunque a Shippou decidieron no decirle nada, puesto que no entendería nada, por ser pequeño. En un primer momento Inuyasha se negaba a aceptarlo, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo egoísta que estaba siendo, por lo que finalmente acepto aquella relación y dejo ser feliz a ambas, puesto que sabia que aquel amor era verdadero y el estaba muy seguro de aquello.

Pasado un tiempo Aome y Sango se encontraban sentadas en la misma colina de hacia un tiempo Aome, medito sobre sus sentimientos.

Estoy muy feliz de tenerte a mi lado, Sango- le decía Aome mirándola dulcemente- Yo también Aome, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y espero que sea hasta e fin de mis días- le decía mientras le daba un corto beso- dirás de "nuestros días", porque siempre estaré a tu lado, siempre- las dos volvieron a besarse y luego miraron el horizonte, para ver el nuevo amanecer y preguntarse que es lo que vendría en un nuevo futuro para las dos.

Si ya se que el final no es muy bueno, pero en fin no sabia que mas ponerle, solo espero que al menos haya estado bueno, ya que es la primera vez que hago uno y pues como les dije aqui esta la explicación, hice una apuesta con una amiga y pues estábamos jugando piedra, papel o tijera y pues como perdí me dijo que hiciera un yuri lime, y para remate me dijo que tendría que ser un SangoxAome, si ya se que habrán sacado sus hachas, sierras eléctricas y otras armas pero en fin, es una historia mas. Eso si es un One-Shot.

**_Por favor cualquier cosa dejen su review para poder mejorar más adelante. Se aceptan cualquier comentario, quejas, alabanzas (esas mejor), tomatazos, amenazas de muerte etc. Ja-ne...Hasta la próxima._**


End file.
